Barry's Experiment
by Dylo09
Summary: Barry and Naldo drink a blue liquid that Barry made, and things end up different than either of them imagined.
1. Chapter 1

Hi everyone. This is my first ever fanfic so please don't hate it too much. If there is anything you would like to let me know about don't be afraid to review. Constructive criticism is appreciated, but don't be mean about it.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this story. All of them are owned by Disney.

Barry's Experiment

"Come on Ronaldo, just drink it."

"I'm not sure Barry. The last time you had me drink something from your lab it gave me feathers. Cyd called me birdbrain for a week."

Barry sighed and placed the beaker containing his newest experiment on a nearby table. "I promise this one won't do anything like that. All it will do is improve your eyesight to proportions never before experienced by humans."

Naldo thought about it for a moment, and after taking one last look at the blue liquid still on the table said "Fine, I'll drink it. But only if you drink it too."

Barry was very surprised to hear Naldo say this. He always helped Barry test his experiments without any trouble, so why was this time different? "Well if that's the only way to convince you then I guess I have no choice" Barry said. "Nothing bad should happen anyway, so there's no reason for me to be worried."

Naldo instantly smiled and poured the liquid from the beaker into two cups before exclaiming "Bottoms up," and drinking it in one go. After watching Naldo drink it so quickly, Barry knew that he had to do the same.

After both of them had ingested the blue liquid they waited for anything to happen. When nothing happened to him, Naldo asked Barry," So what was supposed to happen? I don't feel anything."

Barry's simple reply was, "It was supposed to improve our eyesight, but I guess it didn't work. Thankfully there were no side effects, but I wonder what went wrong. I'll have to work this out later."

Naldo looked outside their lab and noticed that it was nighttime. He knew that he had to get home or he would miss curfew and there would be no end to the scolding he would get by his parents. Knowing this he told Barry "Sorry Barry, but I've got to get out of here. I can't be late for curfew again."

Barry looked at his friend and nodded, then replied "Okay. Be sure to come to the lab early tomorrow so I can see if the effects take time to occur."

"Okay. Good night Barry."

Barry watched Naldo leave and suddenly thought about how cute he looked with the hat he had been wearing. He quickly shook off this thought though, believing it to be nothing important. He then stopped for a moment thinking 'Wait, I thought he looked _cute_ in that hat. Why would I think that? I don't like Ronaldo that way, or do I?'

Barry decided the best thing he could do was to go to sleep and wait for tomorrow to arrive. He went through his normal routine before bed, brushing his teeth, putting on his Einstein pajamas, and reading about quantum physics.

As soon as he fell asleep, Barry began to have a rather pleasurable dream.

" _Oh Barry." Naldo moaned as Barry started kissing his neck. Naldo couldn't take the stimulation and found himself growing hard in his pants. Barry was hard as well. "Relax Ronaldo, just let me do all the work" Barry stated as he began undoing the zipper on Naldo's jeans. When he finished with that, his hound found Naldo's underwear, and inside, his throbbing erection. "Barry, please. I need you to touch it. Make me feel good. I want you." Barry was more than happy to comply as he kissed Naldo and began moving his hand up and down on Naldo's shaft._

Barry instantly woke up and wondered why he would have a dream about him and Naldo being so… intimate. He looked at his alarm clock next to his bed and noticed it was time to head to the lab. Without having time to shower Barry had no choice but to quickly put on whatever clothes he could find; which consisted of a tank top, some shorts, and flip flops. It wasn't what he usually wore, but Barry decided it would be fine, especially considering that it was summer vacation.

When Naldo got to the lab he noticed that Barry wasn't there yet. 'Where could he be?' Naldo thought. Without Barry there to scold him, Naldo decided it would be fine to go inside the lab and wait. After waiting for about three minutes Barry came into the lab out of breath and sweaty from running as fast as he could to get there on time. Naldo looked at Barry and thought "Wow. When did Barry become so attractive? And I love that he's wearing a tank top. It's so cute that he wants to try and show off any muscles he might have. Hold on, why am I thinking of Barry like this? I never felt attracted to him before now."

"Sorry I'm late Ronaldo, I didn't wake up on time so I had to throw on whatever clothes I could find. I didn't even have time to shower." Barry said as he looked at Naldo, thinking about his dream last night. 'Ronaldo looked so hot last night in my dream. And here he is today in that hat again. Oh man I'm getting hard. I need to hide it from Ronaldo.'

Barry backed up his thoughts by saying "I'm going to use the shower in the back of the lab. Let me know if you need anything, okay Ronaldo."

Naldo agreed, and as Barry rushed out of the room as quickly as he could, Naldo let his thoughts wander. 'Was it just my imagination or was Barry checking me out a second ago? It almost looked like he was getting hard too. Could it be that he likes me, and I never realized? If so, then maybe he wouldn't mind if I crashed his shower party.'

Naldo walked quickly but quietly to the back of the lab, where the shower was located. And heard something surprising.

"Unh, Ronaldo. I love you. I need you. Ronaldo."

As Naldo heard Barry moaning his name, he knew that Barry must be masturbating, and decided that he wanted to help his friend feel good. After all, that's what friends are for. Naldo quietly took off his clothes and slid into the shower behind Barry. As he moved closer and replaced Barry's hand around his cock with his own, Naldo smirked at Barry's surprised reaction.

"Ronaldo! What are you doing in here? I thought you were waiting for me outside."

"Sorry Barry, but it sounded so nice a second ago with you moaning my name I just had to help you out a bit."

As he said this, Naldo began stroking Barry. Slowly at first, but quickly gaining speed. As Naldo stroked him, Barry repeatedly moaned his name over and over, until he couldn't take it anymore, and came in Naldo's hand with one final shout.

Naldo loved the way Barry shouted and leaned in to kiss him, but Barry backed away.

"Ronaldo, are you sure this is what you want? You never seemed to show interest in me before, and I must admit I didn't feel this way about you before yesterday."

Naldo smiled and said "Yeah, I didn't feel this way before yesterday either, but I know that I want this between us." As soon as he finished speaking he leaned in to kiss Barry again, and this Barry allowed him to. It was only a short kiss, that lasted a few seconds, but both boys were out of breath.

After they pulled away, Naldo helped Barry get clean before both exited the shower and dryeddried off. When they got back into the lab, Barry spoke, "Ronaldo, I think I know what is going on here. The eyesight improving potion from yesterday has made us feel certain ways towards each other that we normally don't."

Naldo became worried when Barry said this "Does this mean we don't actually have these feelings for each other? Do we not care about each other this way?"

Barry reassured him by saying "I think the potion only stimulated parts of our subconscious that we couldn't access ourselves. So the only reason for our behavioral change is the activation of our deepest subconscious mind." Seeing Naldo's confused look Barry changed his reply to" We liked each other this way before, but didn't know it.

Naldo was pleased to hear this. And asked "So, does this mean we're boyfriends now?"

Barry replied "Yes. I believe it does." And gave Naldo a quick kiss on the lips. "Since the main reason I had you come here was to figure out what effects my experiment had, and we already did that, maybe we should go upstairs to my room. I have a lot I'd like to show you." Barry said seductively.

Naldo shuddered at Barry's sudden change in mood, finding it quite sexy. "Well if you insist." Naldo stated as he smiled, enjoying the thought of their new relationship.

"Oh I do insist." Barry replied, and gave Naldo one last kiss that lasted longer than the others before the two left the lab and headed up to Barry's bedroom.


	2. Chapter 2

Thanks for those of you who reviewed the previous chapter. I intend to keep going with this for a few more chapters and probably add in some other characters too. I have nothing else to say other than please review and enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own none of these characters. Disney owns all of them.

Barry's Experiment Chapter 2

As soon as his bedroom door was closed, Barry instantly attached his lips to Naldo's, creating their first truly passionate kiss. Both boys found it very exciting, but knew that their fun was just getting started.

A moment after they broke apart they heard Barry's mom yell "Boys, I'm going out to do some shopping for a bit! You'll be home alone so don't let Naldo blow up the house again!"

After that they heard the front door close and a car pulling out of the driveway. Naldo knew that this meant they would be able to do much more together than originally planned. As he went back to kissing Barry, they both began to feel each other's erections through the fabric of their jeans. Naldo was in heaven, and didn't think it could get any better until Barry took off his shirt and started kissing Naldo's body. Naldo moaned loudly, loving the feel of his new boyfriend's tongue as it attached itself to his nipple. When Barry pulled back, Naldo did the same to him, but this time, he also unzipped Barry's jeans and allowed his hand to rest right on top of Barry's bulge in his underwear.

"Ronaldo." Barry moaned, and was met with the simple reply "Barry, call me Naldo. I want to hear you say my nickname."

Barry was quick to accept this request, and began to moan "Naldo, please. I want you and you alone. You are the only one who can make me feel special. I need you."

Naldo shivered with excitement upon hearing Barry's needy cries. In one fluid motion Naldo proceeded to take off Barry's pants leaving him in just his boxers before disrobing in a similar fashion. They began kissing again as they gravitated towards the bed, falling onto it with Naldo on top. Naldo pulled away from Barry's lips to suck on his neck and kiss his way down Barry's body. He sucked on Barry's nipples, and went further down to kiss his stomach, sticking his tongue in Barry's navel, causing the other boy to giggle. On his way back up to meet Barry's lips again in a passionate kiss, he pulled down Barry's boxers, revealing his hard, throbbing, 6 inch erection. Naldo was impressed by the size, because his was only 5 inches. While they were kissing, Naldo began to play with Barry's cock and balls, tugging a bit to bring Barry as much pleasure as possible. He pulled away from the kiss and kneeled down so Barry's crotch was right in front of his face. With a glance up to Barry and a reassuring nod, Naldo started licking up and down Barry's cock. Barry was moaning uncontrollably and began to weave his fingers into Naldo's hair, tugging at his head, trying to get more of his cock into Naldo's mouth.

"Have you done this before Naldo?" Barry asked "Because this feels amazing."

Naldo pulled off of Barry's cock with a pop, and replied "No, but I heard some older students talking about it." Naldo returned to is work and Barry resumed his loud moaning.

After a while Barry exclaimed "Naldo I'm coming!" Naldo was unprepared for this and at first began choking on Barry's cum, but once he realized he should swallow it, he did so eagerly.

"Now it's my turn" said Barry as he switched their positions. Barry took off Naldo's boxers before licking up and down his cock. When he got back to the top, he engulfed the head in his mouth. As Barry began moving up and down on his cock, Naldo loved the feeling, and moaned even louder than Barry had. Having learned from experiencing Naldo suck his own cock, Barry knew that he could bring Naldo even more pleasure by sucking on his balls, and so he did. When he reattached himself to Naldo's cock, he began sucking on just the head while using his hand to stimulate the rest of Naldo. It didn't take long for Naldo to scream, coming without giving Barry a warning. Luckily, Barry was prepared due to his knowledge of anatomy, and managed to swallow all of Naldo's cum, enjoying the taste.

After Barry finished off Naldo, he looked up at his lover and said three simple words: "I love you."

Naldo smiled widely and said "I love you too."

They then heard the front door open and hurriedly put their clothes back on, but wore each other's boxers instead of their own, finding it exciting. They walked back downstairs and watched a movie together, snuggling on the couch, not caring if Barry's mom saw them. But what surprised them though, was that it was not Barry's mom who had walked in.

It was Cameron.


End file.
